Of Bread and Circuses
by Writers' Wonderland
Summary: "These days of death would be called the Dark Days. These days would never be forgotten." / And it seems that all that matters in Panem, is bread and circuses. A Dark Days story.
1. 0: Introduction

**Author's Note: **So, I'm been thinking about writing a Dark Days story for a while and I've been pre-writing this for a few weeks, now. It's my first multi-chapter, and I'm truly excited. This is a short introduction, but first I wanted to capture the essence of the Dark Days. Also, the chapters to come will be from the point-of-view of each district, so there's no main character. There's new ones each chapter instead. And I'll capture all the important moments of Panem which will be fun to write. So, I hope you all read along and enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, the HG wasn't mine. Sadly.

**FACT: **The title originates from the Latin saying of Panem.

* * *

><p>Of Bread and Circuses<p>

_And it seems like all that matters in Panem, is bread and circuses._

* * *

><p>The early morning sky was the color of blood.<p>

Of course it wasn't exactly red, more of a deep pink color but blood was the first thought to cross anyones' mind who dared look up.

Screams of anguish, fear and regret filled the air, warning those unaware of the chaos surrounding them. Panem was slowly becoming a post-apocalyptic nightmare of death, bombs, and fire.

The sounds of hovercrafts closing in, battle cries, and the roar of muttations attacking would slowly beocme a familiar melody.

There was no escape, and no asylum.

Handfuls of people died each and every second. Some innocent, others not. But it was the blood that haunted those who were spared. The blood shed by the dead, and the blood shed by the soldiers who were meant to protect them, but failed in the end.

These days of death would be called the Dark Days. These days would never be forgotten.


	2. 1: Ignition

**Author's Note: **This chapter is fairly long and I'm actually proud of it. Fanfiction wouldn't let me message a potential beta-reader, so all mistakes are mine. **(Spoiler Alert): **Since 13 started the war of the Dark Days, this is where they got their motivation. The next chapter will be from a different district, and so on. I hope I did good, and review away.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Hunger Games, then Madge Undersee wouldn't be dead.

**[**Tell the truth, what do you think?**]**

* * *

><p>Of Bread and Ciruses<br>**District 13, Mayor Tazi Florencide **

_And it seems that all that matters in Panem, is bread and circuses._

* * *

><p>"We will be landing in our destined location in 8.5 milliseconds."<p>

The low drum of the hovercraft landing awoke me from my rest. I stared out the window and caught glimpse of the sparkly, and shiny face of the Capitol. A short pulse of adrenaline raced through me as the aircraft lowered itself to ground level. "Mayor?" A voice crackled over the intercom in my compartment. "We've officially landed in the Capitol. President Marius is here as well."

"Any snipers, gunmen, or soldiers in sight?"

"One sniper atop the Justice Building, and four gunmen stationed behind him."

I let out a bitter laughter. "He still doesn't trust me? Well, then. Be prepared to shoot at any given moment at my discretion. Understood?"

"Yes, mayor."

An escort entered my compartment within seconds, displaying a small, if not nonexsistant, grin. "Follow me." He said in a voice so quiet that I had to request that he repeat himself twice.

He led me through the hovercraft, and down a platform that extended outwards. The escort nodded down to the foot of the platform, where Presidnt Marius stood.

"You are dismissed." I said to the man, and contiuned down the walkway.

"Mayor Florencide." The president called out, greeting me with a feeble wave of his hand.

"Marius. It's been such a while since we've spoken." I drawled. "It appears time hasn't aged you a bit." A smirk crawled upon my face as I stood in front of the president. His wrinkled skin was pulled back surgecially, and his once-brown eyes were now a deep shade of green with specks of crimson red in the pupils. A horrific example of an elderly capital citizen yearning for youth.

"Yes, it has. I only have a few moments to speak, but your messenger claimed that this conversation was of urgency."

I nodded in reponse, "Yes. My district, as you know, is the sole provider for nucleur transactions and graphite. Obviously, we're a quite important part in the main structure Panem."

"Yes, and I assure you that the Capitol has plenty of appreciation for your provisions. Now, if you'll excuse me-,"

"I'm afraid that the point of my meeting you was not to brag, Marius. But I sense you're in a hurry, so I'll make this quick." Mayor Florencide drew in a lingering sigh. "13 plays quite an irreplacable role in this nation and we deserve more recongnition. Workers are enraged by the minimum pay we recieve for all the work we do. Our labs all over my distrct are closing down because of harsh conditions."

"Your point, Mayor Florencide?"

"13 is requesting tax for our products to feed into our employees' pay, and perhaps an increase in basic nessecities for our citizens. Oh, and we want to be apart of any Capitol transactions and to be recongized as the superior of the lower districts."

"Impossible." The president replied simply, his wrinkles coming together as he spoke. "We cannot give one district special treatment."

"Does the Capitol not count as a district or are you superior?" I spat. "You only care for your own people. You, Capitol citizens run about in your sparkly gowns, puking up food that other districts would kill for!" I inhaled deeply, and smoothed down my hair. "Marius, I am only asking once, and I am not taking no for an answer."

"You districts are so needy. Always asking but never giving-"

"Never giving?" I screamed. "Where do you get your food from? Where do you get your coal from? Your weapons?" I felt my hand rise to his face, and as it did, a gunman trained his gun within inches of my face.

"How dare you attempt to assault the president of your nation!"

I swallowed back my words, and bared back my teeth. "There are 13 of us, and 1 of you, Marius. We could take back this nation anytime we wanted."

For a moment, I could see Marius flinch. "I believe this conversation is over." He turned swiftly on his heel, walking away. The gunmen remained planted, snarling at me with their guns held high.

I put my hand gently on his shoulder, and spun him back to face me with a strong grip. "Fear the districts, Marius. Fear us all." I whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p>"That's <em>all<em> that occured?" Vera, my personal assistant, said with sheer dissapointment in her voice, expecting more. She paced back and forth of my home office in District 13, finally stopping in front of the bay window that looked out onto 13 and muttered a curse to herself.

"Yes," I sighed, massaging my temples. I propped my legs lazily atop my wooden desk.

"Mayor? You look discouraged."

"Of course I'm discouraged," I drowned down a glass of vodka, sinking into my seat. "Get me another bottle."

Vera exhaled but reached into a compartment in the wall, and handed me a bottle of wine. "Any other orders?"

"Yes. Tell the workers we're on protest. No products should be shipped to the Capitol until further notice."

"We're on strike," Vera spat. "Again? The workers will be enraged. They need the money."

I glared deeply at her. "13 needs to make a stand, Vera."

Vera sighed. "You're making a mistake, Tazi."

"Mother always told you to bite your tongue before you spoke."I snapped. ""You should be an Avox for the crimes you committed, yet you're sitting here beside me with your tongue still in place."

"Sister," She said in a soother tone. "You're a leader. Marius is a dictator. You know he's a fool with the mistake he's making. And you're strong enough to fight back."

"Continue." I stared at her questionably.

"If you got all the districts to band together," She purred dreamily. "We could destroy the Capitol."

"Destroy them." I echoed.

"13 could dictate." She sighed. "We'd have the districts bowing down to our feet."

For a moment, the feeling of power raced through me. And it felt good.

"Vera," I began, swinging my legs from the surface of my desk. "Get districts' twelve, eleven, ten, and nine on the phone."

_Fear the districts._

"Get all the districts on the phone," I smirked. "It's time for war."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Question: <strong>What do you think of the characters? What can I improve on?


End file.
